blessed_a_charmed_spinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Curse
Curses are magical enchantments or spells designed to cause negative effects to occur. Curses are often placed on a particular object or aimed at a certain individual. Curses are a powerful form of magic that both beings of Good and Evil have been known to perform. Witches can cast curses through the use of spell casting, though they are warned not to take curses lightly. Cursing another is generally viewed as a necessary evil. Additionally, witches who do not actively practice magic are immune to the effects of cursing. Known Curses Spells * Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse: Melinda Warren placed a curse on Matthew Tate, locking him inside of an amulet for over 300 years. He was freed in 1998, but Melinda cursed him into it again after the Charmed Ones summoned her for help. After she cursed him, she took the locket with her when the Charmed Ones released her--keeping him trapped for eternity. : "Outside of time, : Outside of gain; : Know only sorrow, : Know only pain!" * To Kill An Evil Witch: In 1924, P. Bowen and P. Baxter decided to kill their cousin P. Russell after she turned evil under the influence of the warlock Anton. Believing Russell and Anton were soulmates who would be far too much for their descendants to handle if they ever got together again, Bowen and Baxter killed Russell and cursed her soul so that her future lives would die during their 24th year. This curse nearly killed Phoebe Halliwell 76 years later. : Evil Witch in my sight, : Vanquish thy self, : Vanquish thy might : In this and every future life. * Eileen, the Hex Witch: 'Eileen Welsh was once best friends with Penelope Halliwell, but Penny stole Allen Halliwell (Eileen's boyfriend) and caused Eileen to place a curse upon Penny. In the event should Penny find a new love, the relationship would be doomed to fail. In the case of Allen, he ultimately died at the hands of a warlock, which could be the result of Eileen's curse on Penny. Eileen also placed a curse upon John Kresington at the request of his wife, Sonia, in expense for the latter's beauty. Sonia simply asked Eileen to keep him from dying, but Eileen decided to curse him instead. The curse kept him from dying but advertently cause him to leave a clone of himself wherever he should have died (this clashed with his power of Cloning). This caused him to leave his family to keep from exposing magic. The curse was later reversed in 2015, when Eddie Kresington vanquished Eileen. ** 'Beget A Witch's Death: In 2015, Eileen targeted the Blessed Ones when they planned to stop her in attempt to reverse the curse placed on John Kresington, Eddie's father. In her first curse, she cast a spell that caused Pip Muniz-Halliwell to fall unconscious and cause his body to rapidly increase to the hottest degree, putting him on death row. It was reversed when Eddie vanquished Eileen. : A revenge so great, : My enemy will know defeat, : This brew so evil, : A witch's life will now deplete. :* To Freeze A Witch: Following the curse on Pip, Eileen cursed Beverly Carson by freezing her. This prevented her from helping Eddie vanquish Eileen, however the freeze was reversed when Eddie vanquished Eileen. :Smart she may appear '' : ''but a fool she be, : Thy witch must be stopped, '' : ''so now she freeze, * The Parasite Demons: Centuries ago, a witch cast a spell and cursed two powerful demons, stripping them of their powers and turning them into demonic leeches, as well as social pariahs in demonic circles. Objects * Egyptian Urn: The Egyptian urn was cursed to punish whoever steals it by killing them. The object is protected by a Guardian who proceeds with the punishment on the guilty, by transforming her jewelry into venomous animals, such as spiders or scorpions. The only way to deactivate the curse is a selfless act from the guilty one. In 1999, three men stole it and attempted to sell it, but two of them were killed and the third was spared after he protected Phoebe from harm. In 2015, Pip and Beverly set the Guardian free of the urn by casting a spell. The Guardian then later explained how it was the curse of the urn that made her punish those who stole the urn and those who were guilty. She also explained that it cursed her and took away her free will. * Grams' Ring: '''The sisters' grandmother, Penelope, cursed her engagement ring after her sixth engagement to remind herself of the meaning of marriage and the consequences that came with it. This cursed ring was later worn by two of her granddaughters, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, and turned them both into housewives of the 1950s. The ring's inscription stated, "To gain another is to lose yourself". * '''The Cursed Painting: In the 1920s, a powerful witch named Nell tricked a warlock into a painting with a hidden spell that only his power of X-ray vision could see. When reading the spell, Malcolm was trapped inside the painting, in an old castle, a world that can only be created if you have a very high level of magic. The interior of the castle is full of traps to kill the prisoner: Statues that breathe fire, blades in the windows… and a secret passage behind a bookcase. Malcolm's girlfriend, Jane Franklin, gave the painting to the sisters and tricked them into helping free Malcolm. They were eventually trapped inside while the painting burned, killing Jane and Malcolm both. ** To Free What is Lost: Absolvo amitto amplus brevis. Semper mea. ** Words Free Us All: ''Verba Omnes Liberant.'' * Cursed Athame: A witch used the cursed athame on Captain Black Jack Cutting which made him age. The pirate captain then used the same blade to cut out her heart. In 2004, he used it to cut a practitioner witch named Brenda Castillo, and again on Paige Matthews. While Brenda died of old age, the captain and Paige were restored after drinking water from the Fountain of Youth. Beings * Spirit Killers: Spirit Killers, a powerful type of Darklighters, have the active power to curse their victims, which essentially curses an individual with bad luck, leading them to become increasingly depressed until driven to commit suicide. * Vicus: The demon named Vicus sought to turn Wyatt Halliwell evil. In order to do so, he cursed his teddy bear Wuvey and proceeded to gain his trust by acting as an imaginary friend. When Wyatt trusted Vicus and handed him the teddy bear, the curse took effect and turned Wyatt and his future self-evil. * The Wolf and Owl: A jealous Demonic Sorcerer called the Boss placed a curse on two innocents, Brooke and Christopher so that they could never be together. The curse turned Brooke into a wolf at night and Christopher into an owl in the day. * The Nicolae Tribe: At one point in time, the Nicolae clan of Gypsies cursed the Gypsy Hunter Orin with blindness so he could no longer hunt their kind. To break the curse, Orin stole the eyes of the deceased Lydia Nicolae, gaining her power of the Evil Eye in the process.Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Evil Magic Category:Neutral Magic Category:Spells Category:Curses Category:Offensive Powers Category:Supportive Powers Category:Defensive Powers